Rest My Chemistry
by Peachew
Summary: Inspired by the song, but not a songfic. Tamaki x Haruhi


Author's Note: This story is not a songfic, but includes several lines from the song that inspired it as a way to add more depth. You can listen to it if you like (Rest My Chemistry by Interpol) but I don't think it will enhance your reading experience even though it is a good song. Anyhoo, enjoy!

…

**Rest My Chemistry**

_I haven't slept for two days_

Tamaki stared at the ceiling of the music room, sprawled out on one of the dozen couches. He was tired, miserable, and confused. He felt as though he hadn't slept for what seemed like forever. Every time he closed his eyes the shape of the name would appear, torturing him mercilessly. The name then took on another form, one he knew quite well, with those eyes. It made him feel different, but… he just couldn't….he couldn't possibly…

"Haruhi" he whispered into the still air.

He didn't understand his deep feelings he had for her; what he had at first passed off as a fatherly love grew into something so much more that he couldn't pretend any longer. He had to make a choice between his club, his friends, or… Haruhi. Tonight he was going to rest his chemistry.

"Senpai?"

Tamaki rose at the sound of her voice as it sent warm shivers down his spine.

"You okay?"

At this, he turned to face her. His ice cold eyes met with her warm chocolate ones as they stared at each other, each knowing that things between them had changed. He wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to so badly, but all he could muster up to say was…

"Umm… I'm sorry, what?"

"You've been like this all day and you didn't even come home. So I figured you probably were still at school. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Looking around, he realized that the music room was dark and deserted; he didn't even notice time roll by as he was lost deep within his own mind searching for the solution for his dilemma. And now, not even two feet in front of him was his answer. If only he knew what to do. But something still puzzled him.

"How did you know I didn't come home?"

"I called your cell phone, which you left at home and your maid answered it and told me that you never came back from school."

Tamaki was confused. Why did she call him? Why did she care about whether he was alright or not? And why did it matter to her? And then, as he looked in her eyes, it clicked. He leaned towards her breathlessly and softly pressed his lips to hers. He knew it was bold and perhaps he misinterpreted her intentions, yet he couldn't help himself; he had to act upon these feelings.

But Haruhi did not pull away; instead, she closed her eyes as Tamaki deepened his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into an embrace. Then as the kissing became more passionate, Tamaki quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I can't do this"

He looked at his hands. He wanted this so badly but he couldn't jeopardize everything he worked so hard to accomplish. He knew if things progressed between them, the tension would eventually break up the club, his newly found friendships, and….

"What do you mean Senpai?"

Her quiet voice disrupted his train of thought. He looked in her eyes.

"You're so young."

"What are you talking about? I'm only a grade under you."

"No, it's not that, it's just…. I feel guilty about my feelings for you. I mean, I told your father that I'd take care of you as if you were my own precious little darling and here I am, stealing away sweet kisses of your youth."

And then, she started laughing, which surprised Tamaki greatly. He did not understand the humor in what he just said and his facial expression communicated his bewilderment to Haruhi.

"I'm laughing at you, Senpai. 'Sweet kisses of my youth'? Tamaki Senpai, I've had kisses stolen from me in the past, but I can assure you that you weren't one of those people. I mean, I wanted it as bad as you."

After that last sentence, she looked at the ground, blushing. Was this her confession? Was this her approval of his love? Tamaki swept his index finger across her arm, and swiftly placed his hand under her chin. He moved her face closer to his own and stared deep within her eyes. They sat there, motionless, just looking at one another, knowing for an instant what the other was thinking, feeling, as they became one mind, one soul. The moment stretched on timelessly. Tamaki inched his face forward as Haruhi did the same. They closed their eyes as their lips met gently.

He deepened the kiss and their lips began to dance around the other. His hands moved from her face to her shoulders and then down to her small waist. Her arms moved upward, briefly touching his then around his neck.

They stayed like this for awhile, a tangled mess of passion and flesh, but did not dare to take it one step further. It was fear that held each of them back from their desire, fear of what both may be risking. For Haruhi, it was her identity and her friendship with Hikaru. For Tamaki, it was everything he worked so hard to accomplish. But neither of them pulled away, neither of them cared, for this is what they wanted, what they have always wanted from each other and tonight they were going to rest, to answer, to satisfy that ever-growing, ever-lasting bittersweet chemistry that they shared with one another. Tonight they were going to rest their chemistry.

The end

…

Okay, so that was the one-shot for you inspired by the song "Rest My Chemistry" by Interpol (not a songfic; the lines are not supposed to time up with the music; if they do, it's purely coincidental). It's not as good (in my opinion) as the story that envisioned in my head, but hopefully you all liked it, and if not, that's okay too. (Also, I know all of the different interpretations of the song; I just made up my own) Please review!


End file.
